Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask turn Evil!
by Emma I Martinez
Summary: Title says it all.


Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask turn Evil?

*Keep in mind this is at episode 30 where Serena and find out who they really are. And I'm going used the Japanese version where Zoisite is a man not a woman. Now lets begin this FanFiction.

"You're Tuxedo Mask!" Serena asked "Yes Serena I am Tuxedo Mask." He said. "No, this can't be Serena & Sailor Moon are in love with Tuxedo Mask & we both hate Darien Shields!" Serena said. "How do you think I feel Darien & Tuxedo Mask are in love with the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon but we hate Serena Tsukino!" said Darien.

Then they both gasped as they felt pain in their chest as a column of nega-energy rained down on them by this sight Zoisite was surprised at this he thought 'Maybe because of their hatred-love for each other the Negaverse decided to make them half evil. At least we get 2 new recruits Queen Beryl will like that.'

As the columns of Nega-energy went away Mercury ,Mars ,Jupiter, and Venus came in and saw what happened. "Mercury what happened?" Jupiter asked. "It seems that the columns of Nega-energy turned them part evil." Mercury answered as they all watch Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stand up and began to spilt in two. Sailor Moon on the left (Your left.) hair began to change to black while her tiara began to change to black gold and everything blue on her turned to black. While for Tuxedo Mask after his double ganger everything remained the same except for his mask which turned to red. (And his roses which are black.)As both good & evil Sailor moon & Tuxedo Mask open their eyes. The good Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask hugged each other while the evil ones started walking to Zoisite and then bowed before him then pledged their allegiance to the Negaverse. "Thank you Negaverse for splitting our bodies and letting our darkness within us out we will help you get the Imperium Silver Crystal to aid you in conquer the galaxy." With a wicked gleam in their eyes. "Good, now I tell our Queen Beryl of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask dark side becoming separate and your allegiance. Now try to defeat the those who opposes us!" Zoisite said in a evil commanding tone. "Yes." the evil Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask said launching at the good double gangers and the rest of the Sailor Scouts.

( While the allegiance was happening)

"Oh my gosh does anybody get the feeling of seeing double?" Sailor Venus inquired. "Do you really have to joke around right now?! There's now TWO Sailor moons and Tuxedo Masks! Two of them are being all lovely-dovey while the other two are joining the Nega-verse!" screech Sailor Mars. "Speaking of which I think we should alert Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to help us destroy their evil selves because here they come!" Sailor Jupiter told them as they reached the good Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask about what was coming. Immediately they (Just so you know the good Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask) launch a attack on their evil counter parts.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC"

"ZOOM" there goes a rose.

The rose hits the evil Sailor Moon straight in the chest while the tiara made deadly hit in the evil Tuxedo Mask's chest. Which cause them ( Just so you know the evil Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ) to drop dead and begin to glow and went back into their respective selves to make them completely whole again.

"Ok that was…" Sailor Moon started to say when Tuxedo Mask cut her off while the Sailor Scouts stared in wonder.

"Weird?"

"I was cool but yeah that too."

"Umm were we being a lovely-dovey weren't we?" Sailor Moon said turning to face the Sailor Scouts.

"Yup and while doing that you guys look like soul mates." Sailor Mercury answered.

"Well I don't know what to say but…" sadly Sailor Moon didn't get to finish that sentence because as soon as she said "but" Zoisite (who was still there he want to see the fight) threw a sharp crystal to Sailor Moon's back and said "At least I'll get points for this killing Sailor Moon is much better than new recruits."

(Darien POV)

"SAILOR MOOOOOOOOOOOON!" we all screamed as we saw blood on her sailor uniform. She quickly went as I caught her. As I ripped up my cape to make a tourniquet for her I heard the Scouts crying. "Serena" I say crying "I take it back I love you too." I cried even harder when I heard her say "Me too." "Noooooooooo!"

we cried as she closed her eyes. Then I saw something magical all of the rainbow crystals came to one with a tear. The Imperium Silver Crystal. It became one with the Crescent Moon Wand. From the background I hear Luna say "Maybe the Moon Princess will be revealed?". I looked down and Serena's wound completely healed and her standing up while her tiara disappears and a golden crescent moon appears on her forehead I suddenly knew she's the princess. My princess. I see her scout uniform turn into a beautiful dress. Suddenly I got this warm feeling in my chest. That's when I got the memories I lost as a kid and more. I remember I am Prince Endymion of Earth I was engage in my past life to Princess Serenity of the Moon now know as Serena. After I saw my memories I see Serena in front starting to me, the Scouts, and to Luna and Artemis "Let's go home." And so we went back home.

THE END


End file.
